Wake Me Up When September in the Colonies Ends
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Thanks to another one of Forge's inventions, Molly and Remy accidentally find themselves in early Colonial America. Some very hard work and some new and interesting people await them on their latest misadventure. 52nd story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: It's been forever again, I'm sorry! That awful writers block got to me. You know this marks the ninth year of Molly and Remy's adventures? Isn't that amazing?! Thank you for all your support, readers! Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review, and please enjoy the story!

* * *

"Here, let me get that," Remy walked quickly over to the pantry cupboard Molly was trying to reach into, overhead.  
It was Saturday morning with the usual chaos of the kitchen, with kids eating, cooking, and inevitably making messes. Molly was attempting to get down a tub of protein powder. Remy got it from the shelf, putting it on the counter.

"Thank you," Molly said, "I wish everyone would stop putting things up so high."

"Come on, Petite, that's why I'm here," Remy rubbed Mollys head, looking vain as he then flexed one of his arms, "So, protein powder?"

"I'm going to cut back on carbs in the morning. Make some smoothies," Molly explained. Remy was relieved that Molly was continuing her venture to lose weight in a normal, healthy way and not trying to crash diet or anything else that would be harmful. (She did tend to go overboard at times with projects.)

Remy grabbed an apple and a plate of meat and eggs, following Molly to the dining room table.  
Unfortunately, it was already crowded, so they went outside.

"It's so hot out," Molly said, "Ughh, I'm already sweaty."

"Maybe today's a good day for a swim. You can wear that bathing suit I like," Remy smiled.

"The one you picked out? Yeah, if we don't have anything else going on this morning.  
I don't want it to be like, the second we get in and we have to get out for a mission," Molly said.

"Ditto," Remy nodded.

Sometime later, they were relaxing in the pool, hoping not to be dragged out kicking and screaming, only to find themselves, well, kicking and screaming. On a mission. Fall was approaching, so they had to enjoy what warm weather was left.

"This was just what I needed," Molly let herself float.

"You said it," Remy agreed, pulling Molly over by the hand, "How are you feeling?"  
Remy was, obviously, still concerned over the events of last month.

"Doing better. Just have to keep going. Having you and everyone around has helped. Therapy with Jean helps a lot too," Molly smiled.

"Hon, if there's anything else I can do, tell me," Remy said warmly.

Molly stood up.  
"I'll tell you. You know me, I over share."

"I love you," Remy said warmly.

"I love you too."

They were just about to kiss when a voice interrupted,  
"Can we get in the pool too?"

The two looked over to see Jamie, Megan, Heather and a few other younger kids standing around in bathing suits. Megan was wearing a swan shaped pool float around her waist.

"...Yeah, sure. Fine," Remy said reluctantly.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, with Remy tossing the younger, smaller kids into the deep end. After a couple hours, everyone got out.

Molly stood there in her towel, looking contemplative. "What's the matter?" Remy wondered.

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for Scott to come out the door and say we have to go."

"I think we might have a free day on our hands, but you could be right." Remy said, leading her inside. "You should go change before you get too cold."

"Yeah, but I never did get that kiss," Molly smirked.

"As you wish," Remy bent down for the kiss, savoring it. Taking in holding Molly as well, how she felt. "Mmmhhhh," Remy groaned.  
He pulled Molly in closer.

"Oookay. Someone's in a mood," Molly broke the kiss.

"I guess. Uh, sorry. Must be that bathing suit, Cherie," Remy eyed her.

"I don't think so. Guys get hormonal too," Molly said.

"You're right," Remy smiled, "I'll meet you back in the kitchen."

* * *

They soon met back in the kitchen, sitting down with some iced tea.

"What's next?" Remy asked.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing?" Molly said, "Wait, don't answer that."

"Come on, I'm not so needy all the time," Remy smirked, "Just most of the time. Seriously, we could go to the movies. I want to see that action movie."

"Yeah, could do that," Molly nodded.

Action movies weren't Molly's favorite (their lives were an action movie half the time. Molly's first pick just wasn't an action movie),  
but there had to be some give and take in the relationship.

Soon enough, they were in the screening room eating popcorn, comfortably seated in the back row.

"You've got a little butter on your mouth," Remy smirked, going in for a kiss.

"Sneaky. If you're going to kiss me, just go ahead next time," Molly smiled afterwards.

"Fine, but I'm just doing it to be cute," Remy said, quickly kissing her again.

"Oh, it's starting!" Molly jerked back, leaving Remy slightly disappointed and pretty annoyed.

They snuggled close, but Remy eventually got fed up with people walking over him a million times. "Hey, it's okay," Molly whispered. "We can sit somewhere else."

Behind them, the last row against the wall was empty, so they got to watch at least half of the movie in peace.

"People are inconsiderate jerks!" Remy griped, once the movie ended.

"Sometimes, but not all the time," Molly said, "Like that," Molly pointed to a cute couple holding hands as they walked out, with the girl wearing the guys jacket.

"Doesn't count," Remy said cynically.

"Does too!" Molly argued.

"No way. They're a couple. I'm talking about human decency. Those people got up about twelve times, I counted." Remy said.

"Oh alright. It wasn't fair, but it was just a movie. We can see it again," Molly said.

"You're right, but I'm still going to be grumpy about it," Remy frowned.

* * *

They debated going out for frozen yogurt, then just decided to go home.  
"I'd really rather be anywhere else but here right now," Molly said as soon as they parked the car in the garage.

"Yeah, me too," Remy smiled. He was about to suggest they go enjoy the view at look out peak when Mollys phone rang.

"Hello?-Oh hey!-Yeah. No, we're not doing anything.-Okay, be over in five minutes," Molly said,  
quickly hanging up, "That was Forge. He wants us to come over and see his new invention."

Remy weighed the odds of wanting to go see Forge. On one hand, Forge's inventions and Remy had never mixed well and inevitably ended in catastrophe. On the other hand, if Molly went alone, something might happen to her. (And as much as Remy hated to admit it, deep down he never 100-percent believed Forge's interest in her was only platonic.)

"Okay, we'll go, but we should try and be careful," Remy said.

"Yeah, top priority," Molly said as they drove off.

"What do you think he built this time?" Molly wondered, "A food replicater?  
An instant pizza maker? Ooh! Flavor changing ice cream!"

"Are you still hungry?" Remy said in a gentle, non accusing tone.

"...Yeah," Molly bashfully admitted.

"We'll stop at Burger Bomb and get a salad. I could use something to drink," Remy said.

They soon arrived at Forge's after their detour. "Hi Forge-!" Molly was interrupted by Chester barreling on top of her, knocking her against Remy. Thankfully Remy held her steady so the dog didn't bowl her over.

"He always remembers his two favorite people," Forge said, "Chester, off!" Forge pulled Chester away from Molly and gave him his favorite football toy.

"He's a good boy. He just gets over excited," Molly smiled.

"Come downstairs, it's in the basement," Forge said.

In the dusty basement, there was a work-bench with tools strewn about. Not surprisingly, Forge had multiple tool boxes around the large area.  
You almost couldn't see the concrete floor under their feet for all the gadgets, wrenches, hacksaws, screwdrivers and various other tools all over.

"Here's my new baby," Forge held out his hands dramatically to a cone shaped cylinder that was as tall as Molly and a few feet across. There were buttons lit up on the top of it, while the rest was chrome.

"What does it do?" Remy asked cautiously.

"I've been trying to get it to emit EMP signals and work as a long distance transmitter, but it's not doing what I want.  
Which was exactly what I created it for, so I don't know why it isn't working," Forge looked frustrated.

"So it's now a two ton doorstop," Remy smirked, trying to be funny.

Molly gave Remy a dry look, then turned to Forge.  
"Turn it on, maybe we can help."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Remy said, "You know that Forge's inventions haven't always proven trustworthy."

"Remy, he said it himself, it's just an EMP emitter and transmitter. It won't hurt us," Molly insisted.

"Maybe, but I don't want to take the risk," Remy said.

"You're so stubborn!" Molly didn't look pleased, frowning irritated.

"I'm trying to keep you and me safe. Forge, you're a good guy, but I've been on the wrong end of your gadgets," Remy said.

"I get it," Forge held up his hands, "Let's be on the safe side and I'll take the battery out. If it's powered down, then it can't do anything unexpected."

"Alright, that might work," Remy relaxed a little, leaning against the nearby stairway railing. He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Forge's mother coming downstairs with a laundry basket.

"Misses Redbird, how are you? Let me carry that," Remy quickly made it up the steps,  
ever the southern gentleman to help the older woman.

"I'm fine, Remy. And thank you," Paula Redbird smiled, "Hello, Molly. Better keep this one close. He's a fine boy. Why, if I was young and single..."

"Mom, please. Don't go there," Forge shuddered.

"I'm sure we could've made beautiful music together, ma'am," Remy smirked, overjoyed to make Forge uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he gets looks when we're out," Molly said, "But the worlds best boyfriend is all mine." Molly smiled proudly.  
Forge started working on getting the battery out of the machine, while his mom did laundry.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner," Mrs. Redbird offered. Molly and Remy had dinner in the recent past at Forge's house before. As Molly had said, her food would make you jump up and slap your mama it was so good.

"We'd love to, thanks," Molly said. Remy noticed she was trying not to let her eyes glaze over the thought of some amazing food in front of her. Remy couldn't blame her, the food was excellent.

"Okay, the battery is almost out," Forge said.

"Great," Remy said sarcastically. He had to stop Molly from volunteering him for things. Molly playfully poked at him, being quiet.

Eventually, Forge got the batter out and they started working on the machine, sharing stories as Mrs. Redbird worked on the laundry. (Of course they helped with the laundry, it was only polite.)

"Love, want to hand me that wrench?" Remy said to Molly.

"Mm-hm," Molly handed him the wrench, "You look good covered in grease."

Molly took a few steps back to where she'd been standing. She kicked a small, white round gadget and it came on with a whirring sound,  
starting to spin.

"Oh, sorry!" Molly yelped, "How do I turn it off?"

"Which one?-How'd that get on the floor?! Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Forge shouted.

Molly scrambled out of the way and Remy scooted back, but it wasn't of any use. The machine stopping spinning and pointed green lasers at them both, scanning them. Then a red laser went on them and all Remy saw was white.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

When Remy blinked again, the two of them were outside, in sunlight. Remy looked around. They were in some big field in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but tall wheat, grass and some trees in the distance.

"Whatever we did, I'm sorry!" Molly yelped.

"It was an accident, but I was right. Going to Forge's house is nothing but trouble," Remy said, "I think I see a fire burning out there. Maybe it's a campsite. We'll get some bearings and be home in no time."

They walked to where the fire was burning, but it was a long walk.  
"It's weird, but I don't see any big buildings or telephone poles or whatever.  
Are we in the Midwest? The middle of nowhere?" Molly remarked.

"I'm telling you, its some campsite," Remy said, "Nothing to worry about."  
Molly had good instincts, but Remy was trying to be optimistic. He'd sincerely hoped Forge's device hadn't sent them to midieval times or something.

Sometime later, they got closer to the fire.

Unfortunately, the fire was roasting a whole pig on a spit...surrounded by a village of wooden houses with thatched, straw roofs...and the villagers were dressed in colonial garb. Colonial as in Paul Revere and George Washington and all that. Really paying attention, the ground around them was dirt and grass, not concrete. The houses were more like small boxes, no wider than 100 square feet at least. There were only two rows of houses straight across from each other, about eight in all. All houses were a white-ish cream color, with little to tell them apart. Most had a small garden of vegetables out front with short wooden fences around them, and glass windows near the doors that looked old and fragile. Behind the houses was the roast pig and a large log fence surrounding half the area. The rest of it were trees as far as the eye could see, except for the river that was within sight of the first row of houses.

Remy and Molly had their mouths hanging open until Remy had the good sense to pull them out of sight behind one of the houses.

"Well, this is slightly better then I was imagining," Remy whispered, "Not much though."

"I was right. I knew we weren't somewhere familiar!" Molly said.

"...Hello?" A small voice said.

The two looked down to see a boy around ten. He had blonde hair and was decked out in a tweed cap, white shirt, tan colonial pants, white tights and shoes.

"Hello," Molly and Remy answered blankly.

"You're dressed strangely. Do you need help?" The boy said in a English accent.

"No," Remy said.

"Yes!" Molly said.

"One moment," Remy said. The two huddled.

"We're going to stick out. We don't know how long we'll be here. We'll need clothes and a place to stay. He might have parents with extra clothes."

"We can make it on our own," Remy insisted.

"Really? Have you ever been to early colonial America?" Molly furrowed her brow.

Okay, Molly had him dead to rights.  
"Alright, but how much do you know?" Remy countered.

"A little about it, but I just know we're going to need help," Molly said,  
"...And we're going to need to do something about your eyes."

Molly turned back to the boy.  
"Yes, we'll need your help. First, we need a long strip of cloth, like a bandage. Can you get that, please?"

"Papa's a doctor. Yes ma'am. Stay here, I'll be back soon!"

They waited a few minutes and the boy came back, handing Molly a rolled up bandage. Molly handed it to Remy, who begrudgingly wrapped it around his eyes, becoming blind as a bat.

"I'm Peter," The young boy introduced himself.

"I'm Molly and this is Remy," Molly said, "Remy has an eye condition that might...upset...people, so that's why he's going to need to cover up his eyes. We're travelers. How does your papa feel about strangers?"

"Oh, Papa likes everyone! That's why he's a doctor," Peter said cheerfully, "Come on, I'll take you to go see him."

They walked a short distance until they came upon another house. They went inside to see a small man with brown hair and a clean shaven face, except for a mustache, wiping his hands on a white apron. "Peter, I'll be with you in a moment," The man said. He washed his hands in a bowl of steaming water, dried them, then met them in the middle of the one room house.

"Now, what seems to be the matter?" Peter's father asked.

"This is Molly and Remy. They're traveling. They need our help," Peter said.

"Come sit down and we'll talk," The man said, "I'm Joseph Barnes."  
Peter made himself scarce, going back outside.

Remy was growing increasing frustrated to be robbed of his sight,but there wasn't much choice. Having red on black eyes in this time period probably won you the prize of getting burned alive on a stake. Molly was leading him around by the hand, which wasn't much consolation, but it helped.

The sat on wooden chairs around a dining table.  
"Thank you for letting us speak with you. We desperately need your help. Just clothes and a place to stay. We're, um, a little lost. Our friends are probably looking for us, but dressed like this with no money, we're not going to make it far surviving here. We can work hard. Clean and cook. Maybe look after Peter."

"And your blind friend? What can he do?" Joseph asked.

"Honestly, Remy's not blind. He'd got an eye condition," Molly said,  
"Remy can do a lot. He's strong. He can cut wood and maybe help with your patients."

"I do need help with Peter. I lost my wife on the trip to the Americas a few months ago. Old Misses Smith comes by, but she isn't young like you. So, I take it by the looks of things I shouldn't ask a lot of questions?"

"I think that would be best," Remy finally chimed in.

"I would like to know, what's your relationship? Married? Courting? Engaged?" Joseph inquired.

Remy and Molly were surprised. They hadn't held hands or anything.  
"How did you know we were...romantically involved?" Molly wondered.

"Because my wife used to look at me the way you look at Remy," Joseph said sadly.

"We're courting," Remy said, the pride strong in his voice.

"And you're traveling together alone?" Joseph said.

"It wasn't by choice. And, please, not too many questions," Molly said.

"I'll go around and find you some clothes. Relax. There's fresh water near the stove," Joseph said, leaving.

"Well, fine mess we've gotten into this time," Remy said, grumpy.

"It's my fault," Molly said, "If we can't get back, I'll never forgive myself."

"They'll find us," Remy held out his hand and Molly took it, "However I do wish I could take this thing off. We're going to have to get me a good walking stick."

* * *

A while later, Joseph came back with a slightly older blonde seamstress named Anna and a redheaded woman named Felicity who had four daughters. Originally, it was five, but the fifth daughter had died on the trip over to the new land. (All this talk of death was starting to depress Remy.) So they had clothes and an extra bed for Molly to sleep in. Remy was confused, then he realized that colonial times meant they wouldn't be living in Joseph's house together. This also may have meant that they wouldn't be spending a lot of time alone together or kissing much, but Remy was nothing if not resourceful and clever. He'd find away around the chasteness of the time period, even if it killed him. As for the seamstress, Remy was too tall and had an entirely different build then anyone else in the tiny village, so his clothes had to be custom made.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Molly said, squeezing his hand.

"Yes..." Remy habitually bent down to kiss Molly, but could feel the stares of Joseph and the two women on him. Feel the shock in the air and through his powers. Remy hadn't really meant to, it was just the normal thing for him. He'd already forgotten the no kissing thing. (He trusted he could kiss her shorter body even blindfolded, he was so confident.)

"Remy, you _know_ we don't _kiss_ in front of people," Molly said, "Uh...he's from French ancestors."

"I've heard stories of the French. They are...different," Anna said.

"Enough wasting time. I've got a house to feed," Felicity said, obviously overworked. She ushered Molly out.

"Wasting time indeed," Anna said, "Though with four daughters, I'm sure time is a commodity for her.  
Now you just do what I tell you while I take some measurements, young man."

Remy obediently put his arms up and such when he was told, staying still for the most part.

"You're a big, strong lad. I haven't seen anyone like you since that Dutch man came to town back in England," Anna said.

"I'm sure I'm better looking," Remy smiled.

"Can't see your eyes, but I'd wager so," Anna measured around his chest, "Quite a physique."

Remy kept basking in Anna's impressed words of him for the rest of the time she was there. "I'll be back in a few days. Come over if you need anything, Remy. I'm in the house next door on the right." Anna pat his hand and Remy heard the door shut.

"She was nice," Remy smiled.

"She's been married before, but she likes you," Joseph said. Remy felt a long stick being put into his hand.

"That should help you along better," Joseph said, "What's your eye condition if you're not blind?"

"My eyes aren't normal color. They might scare people. I also have a sensitivity to bright light," Remy explained.

"May I see?" Joseph inquired curiously.

"I'm sure that would satisfy your curiosity, but we should build up some trust first," Remy said, cautious.

"I'm also curious about yours and Mollys accents, but I know I shouldn't ask too many questions," Joseph smiled, "Before I get back to work,  
I must assign you some type of task. Take off the bandages for a time, sweep the room and clean the stove off. I won't look.  
I have to clean instruments, so I'll be busy."

"Yes sir," Remy nodded. They both got to work, busying themselves. It was awfully quiet. The radio was hundreds of years from being invented. Many things were. Windows that opened. (The house was stuffy.) Cars, refrigerators, the list went on and on.

After a couple hours, Molly came back. Molly didn't look happy.  
"Cherie, what's wrong?" Remy said as he retied his bandages, just in case anyone was to come by again.

"Oh, nothing! Felicity said she was thankful that her deceased daughter was short, fat and homely looking, otherwise she _positively_ would've had nothing for me to wear. And I reminded her so much of Penelope Grace, except my face wasn't as round and my hair not as dark, because I surely liked to eat a lot too! We're both round, like a pumpkin!" Molly's face was red, quite angry.

"Well she's obviously jealous-" Remy started to say.

"I'm not looking for comfort. It was mean because of how hard I've been trying to lose weight," Molly sounded disappointed, "I thought I was starting to look at least a little different."

"You are," Remy lifted up the bandage for a second to hold a hand at her side, "Please don't worry so much and don't get so upset. We both know you're beautiful and smart." Remy wanted to say more, but that would have to wait until they were alone, so as not to embarrass anyone.

Joseph cleared his throat. "Molly, how are you at cooking?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, where we're from, cooking is much different than it is here. I could try, but that's no guarantee it'll taste good," Molly laughed.

Remy had to agree inwardly. Normally, she cooked well, but he'd been on the bitter end of some of her worst cooking experiments and accidents.

"Well, you should start now if you want to finish before dark. The pig is on the spit outside and there's vegetables in the garden out front."

Remy heard more then saw Molly go back outside. "Anything else you'd like me to do?" Remy asked Joseph,

"I think I've got these bandages to the point where I can see out now." Remy couldn't see completely clearly, but now he could at least see where he was going without scaring the populace with just a couple layers of thin cloth over his eyes.

"Nothing that I can't do myself. Unless you'd like to do women's work and help with the cooking," Joseph said.

Remy was more surprised then shocked, then again recalled that things like women's liberation and changing of sexist attitudes were still a long ways off. Being in a time before so much had happened was too jarring.

"Actually, I'm really good at cooking and wouldn't mind helping," Remy said, "I don't see it as women's work."

"Suit yourself, sir," Joseph said, looking befuddled.

Remy went outside and started helping Molly pick vegetables.  
"I will say that you look cute," Remy smirked, "If that collar dipped a little lower, I'd like it more." Remy admired that the torso of the dress had a tight fight, probably because of Mollys shape. She'd been right-Molly was definitely not built like the women in this time period. Remy was so turned on, it almost hurt. Like, holy crap. Was there a barn they could sneak off to later? A horse stable? Who knew a dress that reached the ankles and made Molly look like the Swiss Miss girl would be this alluring. Maybe Molly had been right earlier about Remy feeling a little hormonal.

"Uh-huh. It would be great if it didn't feel like it was going to rip every time I moved...or breathed," Molly winced, moving around carefully to keep picking vegetables, "I'm not exactly built like the other girls around here."

"Maybe you could play with it. Find a mirror and loosen it up if it's a problem," Remy said. Any other time, he would jokingly offer to help, but with the way he was feeling, that wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, uh, keep going. I'll be back in a moment," Molly said, going across the dirt road to the other house.

Remy kept picking vegetables, examining some. They looked so much more fresh then the ones in modern times, from lack of pesticides. Remy made a note to ask the Professor to buy more organic food.

Molly came back, looking green. "I just saw a man kill a chicken."

"Uh, sorry," Remy said. Well, so much for the thought of chicken for tomorrow nights dinner.

"Cut the head clean off. Blood spurting everywhere..." Molly covered her mouth.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Remy pulled her in for a hug, "You've seen worse."

"Let's just keep working," Molly said.

It took over an hour to make vegetable soup, but it was worth it. Unfortunately, spices weren't readily available, so they had to make do with what little herbs were on hand. Dinner soon ended.

"I think Molly and I will go for a short walk," Remy said, concerned for objections.

"Keep warm then. Watch out for bears and the natives," Joseph said.

Remy wanted to laugh, but he knew Joseph was serious. Then Remy realized that Hospitals and many medicines hadn't been invented yet, so getting shot with an arrow would result in death.

"We'll be careful," Remy nodded.

Remy held Mollys hand as they walked, heading for the hillside of a nearby river.  
"I'll admit, making dinner like that was exhausting," Molly said.

"Agreed, but it was good," Remy stopped, kissing Molly warmly, "I've been waiting to do that for hours. I just don't know _how_ I'm going to surviving living here without public displays of affection so often. It's going to torture me. Especially with you looking like that." Remy couldn't resist being a bit dramatic.

"Looking like what?-And I'm sure you'll survive," Molly smirked.

"That dress was hugging you tight. Showing off your curves. That womanly body I enjoy starting at," Remy's hand dropped hers, instead going around her waist as they walked, "I was ready to wax poetic earlier."

"I know. I'm sorry if I got defensive. I wasn't in a good mood," Molly apologized.

"We'll get through this, but it's going to be much harder than what we've gone through before. No team, no modern conviniences," Remy said.

"No home, no Bayville, no telephones. Kill your own meat," Molly blanched.

"As long as we have each other, we can brave anything," Remy hugged her close.

They soon reached a tree near the river and sat down. It was far enough away to enjoy it, but not so close they couldn't hear each other over the rush of water.

"Amazing, sacred, stunning, _voluptuous_," Remy poured it on, "Half the women around here don't hold a candle to you, cherie."

"Uh, thank you. You know you never let me compliment you, Casanova?" Molly smirked.

"Okay," Remy smiled, "So compliment me."

"You're tall, dark and handsome," Molly giggled, "More than that, you're intelligent, funny, patient and kind."

"Thank you kindly, ma amour, but it wouldn't hurt to gush over the physical aspects of me, either," Remy said. After all, Remy didn't make remarks only about Molly's inner qualities, no matter how beautiful they were. He went on and on about her shape for a reason. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to make her feel more loved for her inner qualities...at another time.

"Okay, you got me," Molly smiled, "You've got nice chest and broad, manly shoulders. I like your legs. Your impressive back muscles. Most of all, your eyes and your voice are the best."

Remy still couldn't quite get his head around how Molly enjoyed red eyes. Most of his old girlfriends had found them a little creepy. Molly must have seen his confusion. "Your eyes are like rubies or fire. They're _mesmerizing_."

"You're mesmerizing," Remy said, going in for the kiss.

They snuggled for a while, enjoying the silence of the growing darkness around them. It was deathly quiet, but also more intimate when all they could hear were each others breathing and heartbeats. "I know I say it all the time, but you're beautiful," Remy held Mollys face.

"You do, but that's because you care about me like I care about you. Handsome charmer," Molly winked.

"We should go back in. It's getting cold," Remy said.

"You're sure? I told Joseph we'd work hard. We probably won't have much time to ourselves for a while," Molly said softly, looking coy.

"Alright. Ten more minutes," Remy kissed her.

Ten more minutes turned into an hour. They did a lot of talking. Their moods had improved considerably since arriving. Remy soon took Molly back. They'd both have to sneak in because the whole village was already asleep.

"Goodnight and pleasant dreams, my beautiful angel," Remy kissed Molly softly.

"Same to you," Molly nodded, "Here's hoping we get out of here sooner rather than later."

"Absolutely," Remy smiled his million dollar dazzler, "I'll see you in the morning ma petite."

* * *

AN: I've got it in my head that Joseph looks kind-of like the mechanist from Avatar:TLA, but not as bushy haired and no beard. Not sure why. In my head he sounds like the voice actor, Ren Auberjonois, who also played Odo on Star-Trek:Deep Space 9 in my childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy went to the house and got into the make-shift bed on the floor.

He slept hard, until the unholy, vile sound of a rooster crowing _before_ dawn awoke him out of a pleasantly restful sleep.

Remy sat up, rubbing his eyes. The rooster was crowing repeatedly, so he wasn't going to go back to sleep. Was coffee a thing yet? He really needed some. Remy looked around him. Joseph was already up cooking some eggs. Remy smelled coffee. Strong coffee.

He got up and made himself a cup. He didn't mind it black, he in fact preferred it. He sipped it down gratefully.

"Good morning, my boy. You got in late," Joseph said.

"Yes, um, that happens a lot with me," Remy nodded.

"Get ready and we'll start chopping wood," Joseph said.

While they were chopping wood, it didn't take long for girls and women of all ages to form a small crowd to admire Remy. Of course, Remy didn't mind in the slightest, but Remy knew if Molly saw all the women gawking, she certainly wasn't going to be happy about it.

Eventually, Remy saw Molly standing in front of the crowd. She looked straight faced, not angry.  
Remy could hear the women's reactions.

"Isn't he tall?"

"He has such well built arms."

"He's dressed so strangely, but he seems a very spry good looking young man."

"I wonder what he likes to eat? I could bring him some fresh bread."

"I think that's enough for today," Joseph said, putting his Axe aside, "I've got patients to see. I'll come for you if I need you. Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," Remy nodded. He gave a wave to the ladies. Some of them were prettier than others, to put it kindly, but make-up hadn't been invented yet. Even if it had been, Remy wasn't sure it would've improved appearances. Hopefully they had good hearts to counter their looks. Remy surprised himself at the thought. He'd been hanging around Molly too long. The old pre-X-Men him would never have entertained the notion of a person with an ugly face having a good heart.

Molly walked over to Remy and they went behind the house to talk.

"You didn't seem as upset as I thought you would," Remy said.

"I can't afford to get upset," Molly scoffed, making a noise, "They can't know we're mutants. So even if I get extremely jealous, I can't let it get to me and turn into a tiger because it would just make them run us out of town."

"That's true," Remy grabbed a handful of wild poppies from the ground,  
handing them to Molly, "You did well. I've never seen you so composed before."

"Yeah-Peter's in the river!" Mollys eyes widened.

Remy looked to see Peter's small body being carried away by the strong current. As usual, Remy and Molly didn't think, they just acted, running to the river. Remy ripped off his bandages as he ran. This wasn't the time for being safe, he needed to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Molly had shredded the dress turning into a dolphin. Swimming for Peter, she was edging him to the bank until Remy could pull him out, but there were so many rocks and boulders in the river, it was proving difficult for her to navigate him sideways. Remy had waded waist deep, hanging onto a rock. "Push harder, get him closer!" Remy yelled over the sound of the water. Molly attempted it, but there wasn't much give without risking shoving Peter into a rock or hitting his head. He was barely hanging onto Molly's dorsal fin as it was.

Remy braced himself and swam out to them, getting Peter on his back while Molly navigated the safest path back to land. Molly had to strand her dolphin body onto as much land as possible before carefully changing back. Remy was concerned Molly might've ended up naked after the dress ripping to shreds, so he tossed her his shirt and he and Peter turned their backs.

"Thanks. Needed that. The dress...didn't make it," Molly breathed hard.

"Are you okay Peter?" Remy asked.

"I'm cold, but I'm fine now. Thank you both for saving me. How did Molly do that?" Peter asked.

"We'll tell you later, but you can't tell anyone it happened," Remy said, taking his bandages out of his pocket and wrapping them back on before anyone saw him not wearing them.

"I won't," Peter said.

"Peter!" Anna and Joseph came running up.

"Marie-Claire saw you come up out of the river. She said something about a dolphin. Are you alright, child?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. Molly and Remy saved me," Peter smiled boyishly, sweet even after an ordeal.

"I can't thank you enough, I-Oh heaven's! The woman is naked! Anna, get her a blanket and some fresh clothes," Joseph grabbed Remy's hand in a firm handshake, then caught sight of Molly, his eyes widening, then he quickly turned away.

"...I've got _something_ on at least," Molly mumbled quietly.

Remy swallowed hard, trying not to imagine how Molly was looking now in only his sopping wet, clingy red t-shirt, while standing there all wet. Instead he imagined how angry Scott was going to be when he would find them back here in the year 1500-something. It was going to be a very long week.

Molly walked by Remy, now covered up in a blanket, throwing him a 'we did good smile'. Glory, Remy lived for that smile. Maybe, as long as they had one another, the week wasn't going to be so long after all.

* * *

"_Now_ will you tell me how Molly can turn into a dolphin?" Peter begged later as they sat around in Joseph's house with warm coffee, changed into new clothes. (Anna had finished Remy's new clothes in record time. Remy was now dressed similarly to other men around town. Short tweed pants, a white top and a black vest.) It was just the four of them. Anna had gone home after fussing over the three of them, chastising Molly and Remy for not getting help and reaming into Molly about ruining her dress and then going around "naked". Boy, she didn't know the half of it.

"I guess we ought to," Remy looked over at Molly. Molly nodded.

"First, I'm sure not surprisingly, we're from far off in the future," Remy said.

"Astounding! How far?" Joseph marveled.

"Uh...two-thousand-six," Molly said, "We traveled here accidentally. Our friend is an inventor. I turned on one of his gadgets-inventions-on accident and it sent us here."

"The reason Molly can turn into a dolphin is that we're different. We have a special gene in our bodies that can give us different abilities. Molly can turn into animals and I can use the potential energy in an object to make it explode," Remy held up a spoon from the table, making it glow a little, then taking the charge away and setting it back down.

"I hope this doesn't change things," Molly said.

Joseph contemplated it a moment.

"I once took care of a man back in England that could set his hands on fire just by thinking about it," Joseph said, "He may have had this special gene. I am a doctor by trade, under oath not to harm anyone. I don't take to any witch trials and burning people at the stake as it is. I will not persecute two people that saved my son's life. On my honor, you have my word we'll keep your secret." Joseph said seriously.

"Thank you," Remy was grateful, "Do you still want to see my eyes?"

"Certainly, but only if you're comfortable," Joseph said.

Remy lifted the bandages. Joseph and Peter shared the same smile.

"I saw them before, papa. Remys' eyes are like fire, aren't they?" Peter said.

"To be sure. I've never seen anything like them," Joseph said, "And you really have no problems seeing? Aside from light sensitivity?"

"No problems at all. In fact, I can see how tired ma amour is from earlier. You should go lay down, sweetheart," Remy held Molly's chin, turning her head towards him.

"You can rest here. Felicity would never tolerate anyone laying around when there's work to be done," Joseph said.

"Thank you. I don't need sleep or anything, but sometimes changing shapes can be exhausting," Molly smiled gratefully.

Meanwhile, the three men busied themselves cleaning and sterilizing Josephs medical instruments. "I've got a pregnant woman due any day now," Joseph said, "I know it's a lot, but I'll need your help."

"Uhh...happy to," Remy said, sounding unsure. Neither Remy nor Molly had helped deliver a baby before,  
obviously. This place was proving to be full of new experiences.

There was a knock at the door. Joseph answered it. It was one of the many young women drooling over Remy earlier. An average height, green-eyed curly haired redhead, with freckles, in a white bonnet and teal dress. She was carrying a brown basket with a white dishtowel over it.  
"Marie-Claire, what brings you here?" Joseph asked.

"I saw your new visitor earlier and wanted to bring him some bread," Marie-Claire blushed, "It's dark rye pumpernickel."

"Thank you," Joseph said, "Marie-Claire, this is Remy and Molly."

"Pleased to meet you-" Remy was polite, going over to greet Marie-Claire, but Molly rushed between them.

"Listen, it was a nice gesture, very kind and all, but Remy is with me," Molly said.

"With you?" Marie-Claire stared blankly.

"I am courting Molly," Remy said, "I'm afraid she doesn't quite like other women, uh, getting near me or being too friendly." That was a huge, gigantic understatement.

"Oh, how embarrassing! I am sorry, miss Molly. I'll take my leave then. You have a nice day," Marie-Claire rushed out.

"Molly is jealous," Peter pointed out plainly, with a playful smirk.  
Remy was getting to like this boy.

"Absolutely right, kid," Remy ruffled his hair, "Remember, if a girl is jealous, that means she's sweet on you."

Remy watched Molly stomp angrily back to the bed, muttering to herself about bread and thin, beautiful colonial girls throwing themselves at Remy. Remy was going to be laughing about this for ages.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

During the rest of the afternoon and evening, the door kept opening to women bringing gifts for Remy. Cured salted meats, fresh vegetables, a whole ham, and even soft sheep skin blankets. Molly left to help Felicity, then came back that evening. Molly had quietly cooked dinner, stewing in silence both figuratively and literally. They'd barely heard two words out of her in several hours. Remy was going to have to do something to make it up to her later.

After dinner, Remy took Molly out walking again while it was still light out.  
"Cherie, say something please! You've been extra quiet," Remy said.

"What's there to say? You took every gift without a second thought. Those girls were all thin and pretty, not fat and dumpy looking like me.  
You know, being here isn't doing my hair any good either. I must look horrible right now." Molly dissolved into tears. Not heavy crying, just regular old stressed out crying.

"Shh, Petite. I'm sorry. I was just being polite. I should've know you wouldn't have liked it. You don't look horrible and it seems you've forgotten what I said last night already. You don't hold a candle to the girls here. Your hair doesn't look that bad. I can't believe you're saying anything bad about yourself, because honestly, these past few days have tested _all_ my resolve. Do you know how much self-restraint it took today not to sneak a peek at you all wet wearing _just_ my shirt? Molly, I've never been more attracted to a woman than I am to you and if that doesn't at least quiet the thoughts you have about yourself, than short of marrying you so I can show you how I feel, Baby, Love, I don't know what to do." Remy was so exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Remy. I don't know why I'm so hard on myself when you're so good to me all the time. When I know how you feel.  
And now I know how you _really_ feel, wow! I-I was driving you that crazy?" Molly blushed, wiping her eyes.

"Cherie, yes! You know, you could've used a few more boyfriends before me. Sometimes it's no wonder your body image is in the lurch if I'm the only one to ever date you. And your self-esteem. Just please stop putting yourself down so much. Doubting...worrying. It's pointless. We've proven our love to each other time and again. A little attention from others and how either of us looks isn't ever, ever going to get in the way of that." Remy held Mollys face.

"We've faced the worst things, you're right. I shouldn't let my self-doubts and hang ups ruin our relationship, should I? From here on out, no more. I will do my best to think more positive. For myself, for you, for everything," Molly smiled.

"There's my girl," Remy said, bending down close and kissing Molly.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Molly stopped, "If you're feeling...uh, edgy."

"Not like before. I'm good," Remy said.

They spent awhile kissing, then continued talking.

"I'm a little surprised we've been here a couple days already. I hope everyone's looking for us," Molly said.

"They _are_," Remy said, "You know the team cares about us. Forge and his family care about us," Remy said, even if Forge caring about Molly was hard to spit out, "Time travel is probably complicated, so it may take them a while to find us."

"How long of a while, I wonder," Molly said, "Months? years? Remy, what are we going to do if we're absolutely stuck here?"

"Make the best of it. Settle down and marry you, have a farm. Get used to living without modern conveniences. Maybe make a killing inventing jeans a few centuries early because these pants are incredibly uncomfortable," Remy winced. Molly laughed.

"Yeah, that look doesn't suit you very well," Molly admitted, "If we'd at least found ourselves in the forties, that would've been better than this."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know about you, love, but I'm exhausted. I've been up since before dawn, so I want to turn in early and you might want to as well. You had a hard day," Remy put an arm around her waist, guiding her back to Felicity's house.

"Yeah, it was a long day," Molly said. They reached the house shortly.

Remy kissed Molly goodnight, a bit longer than usual. The door in front of them suddenly opened.

"Miss Molly, what is the meaning of all this?!" Felicity scolded. Molly blushed in embarrassment. Remy took it the practice of the goodnight kiss also had yet to be invented.

"Just saying goodnight to my beloved," Remy said poetically, "Au revoire ma'am. See you tomorrow, ma belle amour."  
Molly looked doe-eyed at Remy's words before Felicity chewed her out as Remy walked away.

"There's saying goodnight and then there's acting like an uncouth, shameless shrew! Young lady, if my husband were alive, you would get a stern talking to."

"...Miss Felicity, I understand I'm a guest and you have rules, but I'm not a child. If you really don't like it, I can leave," Molly said.

Uh-oh. Remy stopped and turned around.

"Uh, honey, let's go talk things out a minute," Remy grabbed Molly and took her aside.

"That's not a good idea," Remy said, "You need a place to stay,"

"So I'll stay with Anna. I know we haven't been here long, but that lady's been working me to the bone like I'm her servant and she's still making backhanded remarks about me. All her girls are her slaves and she doesn't treat me any differently. I've had it," Molly said.

"You should've said something, I had no idea," Remy was surprised. She must've been exhausted trying to make dinner for Joseph and them in the evenings, but hadn't shown it. Probably trying to be brave and stick it out for Remy's sake and not complain.

"I didn't want to upset you. A little hard work never killed me before," Molly smiled, but now Remy saw how tired she looked.

"Come on, we'll go see Anna," Remy led her away from the house.

* * *

Several days went by. Anna had been obliged to have Molly stay after learning what went on. Things kept going on like usual and Remy had even started teaching Peter card games.

"Remy, get Molly and meet me at the house with the green door. Miss Clara is having her baby and there's no time to waste!" Joseph burst through the door, grabbing his bag of medical supplies, leaving.

"Oh boy," Remy said, going to get Molly. They quickly found the house, since there weren't a lot of them, knocking on the door.  
Remy could hear the woman inside screaming already, so he had to brace himself. Surely this couldn't be that bad? How many people were needed to birth a baby anyway?

"Come on, we have to be brave about this," Molly said, probably sensing Remy's apprehension, "I'm sure we've faced worse." Molly took his hand and they went inside after a young blonde girl opened the door, letting them in.

"Good, you're here," Joseph briefly looked up, "Molly, hand me the instruments when I tell you to. Remy, you wipe Clara's forehead and let her squeeze your hand if she needs to." Remy's eyes widened. Squeeze his what? Well, Remy prepared himself to lose all feeling in his hand, if movies were anything to go by.

Remy took in the scene around him as he wiped Clara's forehead. The new father, he presumed, was pacing on the far part of the room. He was short and Hispanic looking. The blonde girl, probably Clara's younger sister, looking no older than 11 was just quietly standing near the window, watching. Joseph was sitting on a short stool at...the head of things...doing stuff. Molly stood next to him looking faint, sick and pale. Clara was seated on a chair with her legs propped up in the normal fashion, her feet hanging onto two chairs in front of her weighted down by some books.

"Molly?" Remy said, now that Clara had stopped screaming for the moment.

No reaction from Molly. Her eyes were glazed over from looking into the abyss.

"Molly!"

"What?!-I mean...What?"

"Step back, turn away from me so you're facing Joseph and not, uh, facing all the action," Remy said.

Molly, not always good at following verbal directions, did as she was told. Now considerably calmer, she could work a little better.

Clara screamed again and Remy felt the vice grip on his hand. He bit back a scream. No sense in them both screaming, right?

"There we are. I see toes," Joseph said, "Give us a couple big pushes, Clara."

Somehow, some way, Clara gripped Remys hand even harder. "Molly, hand me a cloth out of the bag," Joseph said. Remy averted his eyes as to whatever Joseph was cleaning up on the floor with his foot. Remy's stomach lurched, but he had to keep a cool head about it. Like, he'd been in more life threatening situations than he could count. A little childbirth wasn't going to kill him.

Clara's grip tightened again and she screamed bloody murder.

...Or not.

"There! The first one's out!" Joseph said, "Molly, get a blanket and the scissors out of my bag, please."

"The first one?" Remy and Molly said in unison.

"That's right," Joseph said, actually smiling, "Oh, didn't I tell you? Clara's having triplets!"

* * *

AN: Every woman has body image issues and Molly needs to get past hers, slowly but surely.  
It never quite made sense to me to have Molly being upset about it all the time with Remy always saying how beautiful she is to him, but I guess I wanted to keep things a little realistic. A guy can think you're the hottest woman on earth, but it still takes years to build up body confidence because it has to come from you and you have to believe that you're beautiful, no matter how much a man loves you, you have to love yourself too, as corny as that may sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Some hours later, Clara and her husband Fernando had three happy, healthy baby girls welcomed into the world. The young girl was Clara's younger sister, Eliza. The baby girls were named Joanna, Jessa and June, respectively. There was a feast for family and friends afterwards to help get Clara's strength back up, but the last thing Molly wanted to see was food, so they stood outside for a while.

"Well, I finally got to see the miracle of birth, and it was as horrifying as I thought it would be," Molly said. Her color was returning, but slowly.

"You're sure you don't want to go lay down?" Remy asked for the millionth time.  
He'd actually asked Joseph to check to make sure his hand wasn't broken. It was his throwing hand after all, he needed it.

"I'm really fine, Remy, thanks," Molly said. Remy had been ever the gentleman afterwards and held back Mollys hair when she had thrown up behind a tree earlier. He couldn't blame her.

"As you wish, love," Remy rubbed her shoulders with both hands.

"Mmm. Just what I needed," Molly said.

"Tell you what," Remy smiled, "I'll cook dinner tonight and you can put your feet up. We'll go on another walk and I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"You treat me too good," Molly smiled.

"You've had to endure being free labor for days and cooking for three men on top of that, without complaining. If anyone needs a break, it's you," Remy stopped rubbing her shoulders, pulling her back against him by her waist, "Votre capacit tol rer le bizarre m' tonne. Tu fais courir mon coeur, toujours, Belle. You're doing so good putting up with all this."

"Uh, thank you. Yeah, well I still feel bad my klutzyness landed us here in the first place, believe me," Molly grimaced.

Remy turned Molly around, kissing her neck, then her mouth. He didn't care who saw.  
"Accidents happen."

Molly smiled.  
"Yeah, but that's what you say when you break a lamp or get pregnant. Not when you travel back in time."

"I still stand by it," Remy smiled back.

* * *

The next morning, Remy had Anna over to join in breakfast. It was only the right thing to do after she let Molly stay in her home.

Remy sat between Anna and Molly, across from Peter while Joseph sat at the head of the table. Remy had put out a huge spread of food; soft and hard boiled Eggs, the bread and meats from the previous day, hot coffee, butter (a commodity here), and even managed something akin to pancakes with what was on hand. In place of syrup, there was fresh honey and honey comb imported from England.

"I've never in my life heard of a man cooking before," Anna was amazed, "Is it common where you hail from, Remy?"

"It's not very common, but a lot of men where we're from enjoy cooking. This is a bit more bland than I'm used to, but I cook with a lot of spices," Remy replied.

Halfway through the meal, Remy felt Molly's hand tenderly rubbing his knee, then his lower back. However, Remy also felt Anna's foot against the back of his right leg.

Remy blinked rapidly underneath the bandages. This wasn't really happening, was it? His girlfriend gently caressing him and some old late forties spinster subtly making it known that she wanted a piece of him.

"Excuse me," Remy got up from the table and went outside. He took deep breaths, calming down.

He went back inside and kept eating, trying to move his leg away from Anna, but it didn't help. She stared at him, trying to make conversation.

"Remy, have you ever courted an _older_ woman?" Anna purred.

Remy heard the low growl that escaped Mollys throat as she side-eyed Anna.

"Peter, why don't you go outside and play?" Joseph said, probably sensing the tension.  
Or just not wanting to expose his young son to the conversation.

"Not really, but Molly is all I want and need," Remy gripped Molly's hand.

"I see," Anna nodded.

Breakfast soon finished, but Remy knew this wasn't going to be the end of things. Joseph was back to putting Molly to work, helping him plant a new garden. Meanwhile, Remy was tasked with helping the men raise a barn. That took a lot of work, but they were finished by the late afternoon.

Remy stood in the road near the houses, unsure of what to do next.

"Remy," Anna sauntered over to him, "I could use your help with something."

Remy was of course cautious. "What?"

"Something inside my house," Anna said mysteriously.

"Maybe Joseph could-"Remy said, interrupted.

"Joseph is busy!-I mean...you're so young and strong," Anna smiled slowly,  
"Surely you wouldn't mind helping me. I have a bad back."

Sure she did. "Fine. I'll help, but I shouldn't stay long." Remy nodded.

They went inside Anna's house. It was built like every other house; One room, the walls were white inside and out and the house had but a few windows. There was an ancient looking metal sewing machine by the door, a tin tub against the far wall for bathing and a bed in the right corner of the room with the dining table in the middle.

"Sit at the table there," Anna directed.

"I'd rather stand. What is it you need?" Remy insisted.

Remy watched as Anna took out a skeleton key, locking the door from the inside.  
"I need a man," Anna dropped the key down the front of her blouse like an old-time-y vixen, eyeing up Remy with untempered lust written all over her face.

"Ohhh no. Mademoiselle, you have the wrong idea!" Remy backed away, hands up.

"Speak French to me more, my beautiful lover!" Anna cackled wildly,  
chasing Remy around the small room.

They went around twice before Remy stopped. Anna was small, wiry and almost non-threatening. Why was Remy giving into this cartoon zany-ness, being chased around by an old maid.

"STOP!" Remy held out a hand, "I won't be-"

Too late. Anna lunged for it, tiny as she was, she was forceful, tackling Remy to the floor in an overly passionate, messy, sloppy kiss. Remy felt her dust dry lips mash against his unpleasantly. Her scent overwhelmed him.

Remy tried to pry the old woman off, but she had a tight grip. Thankfully, she couldn't have weight more than a sack of flour, otherwise Remy was certain he would've been struggling to breath under her forcefulness. The old lady was more spry than she looked and twice as strong. Remy kept trying to pull her off, but it felt useless. Every time he tried to move his head, the back of Anna's hand would force him into the kiss again and again. Remy knew some women could be desperate, but this old maid was taking the cake!

"HHHUUROOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" A grizzly bear flattened the front door in one fell swoop.

"A bear?!" Anna turned around, backing away from Remy and into a wall.  
The bear charged at her and Anna sped past Remy, nearly tripping in her long dress, making her way past the bear the best she could manage and out the front entrance, screaming wildly while running headlong into the thick forest surrounding the area.

"Molly, if that's not you, then I'm in so much trouble," Remy stood up.

He watched as Molly slowly changed back. She was wearing some modified colonial undergarments that were tighter fitting than most. A covering high-set corset and squeezing pantaloons, all cream colored. Remy would've been drooling over her, if not for the circumstances.

"Marie-Claire saw everything from outside and ran to warn me," Molly explained,  
"I did the only thing I could think of."

"I see you solved your, uh, issue from the other day," Remy said.

"Well, I had to do something! Now, about Anna kissing you..." Molly trailed, still irritated from Anna's acts.

"That woman was harder to pry off than Velcro. I won't make the mistake of being alone with her again and, of course, you're the only woman I want to kiss," Remy looked charming.

"Good. Maybe you could get my dress for me, please? I left it behind the house," Molly said,  
looking bashful.

"Okay, but, are you even wearing anything under that? Because if you aren't, you do realize I'm totally seeing you in your underwear right now," Remy said, being cheeky with a smirk.

"I-I thought it's more like a bathing suit, you know," Molly blushed, quickly turning around.

"Whatever you say, my curvaceous, stunning, angel," Remy left to retrieve the dress,  
still in disbelief of how attractive Molly he was.

Remy quickly found the dress and brought it back around to the front of the house. He didn't quite understand how he received so much attention from women while Molly _wasn't_ getting hit on by other men every second of the day. Not that Remy wanted that to happen, but logically, from Remy's viewpoint, with that kind of body Molly should've been beating men off with a stick on a daily basis.

Remy shook his head in quiet thought, tossing the dress inside the house, while he turned around to block the door so Molly could dress. Maybe Molly not getting attention was just one of those unexplainable things. No matter, since Remy had all the love and appreciation of ten men to adore Molly with, for her body, mind and everything else that she was.

* * *

Votre capacit tol rer le bizarre m' tonne. Tu fais courir mon coeur, toujours, Belle= Your ability to tolerate the bizzare astounds me. You make my heart race, always, Beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Hey-!" Molly nearly opened the door the next morning, but Remy had to stop her. That's because Remy was sitting in a metal tub, bathing.

"Woah! Don't come in! I'm bathing!" Remy warned.

The sliver of the door that was open quickly shut. "Sorry!" Molly shouted from the other side, "I'll come back later."

Remy took his time finishing up. Normally, Remy had been taking his baths while it was still dark out in the early hours, but that hadn't been the case today. He'd managed to sleep in after yesterdays events of helping to retrieve Anna from the forest, it had been tiring for everyone involved.

Remy yawned, getting out of the tub. He dried off, dressed and went to find Molly. She was outside, playing catch with Peter.

"Hello there," Remy chastely greeted Molly with kiss on the cheek.

"Hello. Uh, sorry about, um, earlier," Molly looked embarrassed.

"Not a problem," Remy ran a hand over her hair.

"Maybe we could take another walk later," Molly said.

"I'd like that," Remy smiled.

Remy looked up a moment. Some yards away, he was surprised to see familiar looking figures.

"Jean? Scott?" Remy wondered aloud.

"Jean and Scott?" Molly looked over, "AAHH! It's Jean and Scott!"  
Molly _ran_ over as fast as she knew how.

"Jean! Scott!" Molly made a running leap to hug them both, except instead of having the desire result, the sheer force knocked all three of them to the ground in a heap. Remy quickly rushed over to join them with Peter trailing behind him cautiously.

"It's really you guys!" Remy said, seeing Forge with them, Remy actually squeezed Forge into a hug.

"We missed you too," Forge said, "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Uh...local garb," Remy said, feeling embarrassed that Scott and Forge were actually seeing him dressed like this.

"Why are your eyes bandaged up?" Scott asked, "Not that it isn't a good look for you."

"Really? You're going to ask why my eyes are bandaged when we're standing in colonial America?" Remy said dryly.

"I can't believe you're here. It feels like it's been so long," Molly looked relieved.

"We're sorry. We've been trying to find you for a week," Jean apologized, "When Forge told us what happened, we started making plans right away, but it was hard to pinpoint what time period you were actually in."

"If you're ready to go, we can leave anytime," Forge said.

"In a minute," Remy looked over at Peter, "We have to say some goodbyes first."

Remy told Peter to find Joseph and soon all of them were gathered in Joseph's house for a short-lived farewell.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I'll always be grateful," Joseph shook Remy's hand.

"You're welcome. Thank you for helping us out when we needed it," Remy said. He'd since taken off the bandages since they were no longer needed.

"Yes, thank you," Molly gave Peter a hug, "You be a good boy Peter and do everything your papa says."

"I will!" Peter nodded.

Remy just gave Peter a handshake.  
"Remember what we talked about girls, and what I said."

"Never show my hand, always have a good bluff and don't let anyone push me around," Peter smiled.

Remy watched as Scott quietly put a bereaved hand to his face, obviously concerned what Remy had been teaching the kid in the past week.

"We need to do this outside, so..." Forge said.

"Okay, we're ready," Remy said.

They went outside. Forge pushed a button and...

"ZZZARRP!"

They were standing outside the Institute.

"Am I ever glad that's over with!" Molly clapped her hands together, looking happy.

"I'm not going to be happy until I've had a shower and gotten out of this getup," Remy said.

"Not until I take a picture," Scott smirked, holding up his phone.

"No!" Remy said, hand quickly reaching out to grab the camera.

Snap! Too late. The evidence was digital.

"Remy," Molly wedged herself between Remy and Scott before Remy could throttle him, "Don't do anything hasty. Go get cleaned up and relax."

Remy reluctantly went inside. At least a long shower would give him time to think of ways to make Scott's life miserable or ways to blow up his phone to smithereens.

* * *

A few days later, Molly pulled Remy into the school library, dying to show him something.  
"What is it? Pictures of you in a new bathing suit? Maybe some cute, slinky pajamas?" Remy joked.

Molly just rolled her eyes with an "ugck!" noise. "Sit down and look at the books, sweetie."

Remy looked at the three thick books laying on the table. He read carefully.

'Peter Barnes, son of Joseph Barnes, opened his own medical practice in colonial Pennsylvania in the year 1516. He married Eliza Mayburry, one year his senior in Pennsylvania in the year 1518. Born 1493-1530, died of Cholera.'

'Doctor Joseph Barnes, founding member of the first Pennsylvania colony in the 1500s. Widower, raised son Peter Barnes. Had a private practice in the colonies, treating old and young. Delivered 40 babies. Born 1472 Died 1550 of old age.'

There were a few other records. The triplets they'd help deliver became near famous midwives. Their parents and aunt had died young. Miss Anna had married a rich young Frenchman 20 years her junior by the name of...Jeremy LeBeau.

"WHAT?!" Remy yelped, "No way!"

"Thought you'd like that," Molly smirked, "Hopefully you're not actually related, but I guess you never know."

Remy kept reading. Marie-Claire had become a well-off traveling merchant of sorts, seeming not content to be a settler, she went off and traded things all over the world under an assumed male name, under cover. Her records proved mysterious, with place and date of death undetermined.

"Well, that was a lot of information," Remy leaned back into his chair with a sigh, "Peter did me proud, marrying an older woman. Atta boy!"

"Yeah. It was hard to find anything on Felicity and her daughters, but maybe it'll turn up sometime," Molly said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. They got up and answered it.

The woman at the door stood just under Remy's chin, with long black hair in a bun and two wavy curls framing her face. She had shocking blue eyes and wore a blue top and a short blue skirt, looking to be in her late teens or early twenties. She seemed familiar, but Remy couldn't place her.

"Molly! Do you remember me?" The girl asked.

"Ophelia?" Molly looked like the color had drained out of her face. Remy held her steadied by the shoulders, just in case, because it look like she might faint. What was going on here?

"Yes, that's right. I saw you in the news the other day and I just had to come see you," Ophelia said.

"Uhh...old friends?" Remy asked.

"Remy, Ophelia is...was...one of Felicity's daughters," Molly said.

Remy was surprised now, but not nearly in the state of shock Molly was in, but Remy hadn't lived with this girl day in and day out like Molly had. No wonder Molly was so flabbergasted.

"Yes. I'm a mutant too," Ophelia said, "Just very, very long lived."

"Uh, come inside, please" Remy said, finding his smile, "I think we have a lot to catch up on."


End file.
